Deny Me
by Ashley K
Summary: Alternate ending...not beta'd, may be revised. finally updated!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Deny Me Author: Ashley K. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Summary: An alternate ending to the movie. Sebastian didn't die, Katherine didn't call Ronald. Instead, we enter where the declaration of war was declared.  
  
Katherine:  
  
Inhaling the cigarette nobody minds that I now smoke, I stare at my true love.  
  
My enemy. My equal.  
  
My step-brother, Sebastian Valmont.  
  
He's changed into somebody I don't care for. He seems to think that I don't know his every thought, his next move.  
  
But he is wrong.  
  
I know him better than I know myself.  
  
He knows me better than he knows himself.  
  
It's amazing how much you can change in two years.  
  
Before Sebastian, I was just another school-girl. Now I am a woman, fully aware of her faults and her strengths.  
  
I can never seriously hurt Sebastian, unfortunately. But I can be hurt by him.  
  
Seeing him, with her, that vapid school-girl I once was, hurts. I won't say this out loud. Ever. I changed, for him. I became who he needed. Tell me it doesn't hurt to find out that all your change was for nothing?  
  
But not for long.he can't ignore me any longer.  
  
Part One:  
  
Katherine Merteuil glared outside her window, where her step-brother and his girlfriend sat, enjoying the beautiful summer weather. They were sitting on the lawn, him bracing her, and were sharing a Kodak moment.  
  
Katherine knew Sebastian had given Annette Hargrove his journal. She knew it was a collection of everything they had done in the past. She knew that Annette held her future in it. She also knew Annette wouldn't keep her secrets secret.  
  
All of a sudden, Annette stood, smiling softly down at Sebastian and made her way into the house. "Stupid cunt," Katherine whispered, walking over to her bed and lying down. She picked up the nearest fashion magazine and thumbed through it. Mentally she counted the seconds Annette had left to enter her room. 'Five.four..three.two.'  
  
Right on cue a knock was heard on Katherine's door.  
  
"Come in!" Katherine sweetly invited.  
  
"Oh! This isn't the bathroom," Annette exclaimed. "Oh, you must be Katherine. I've heard so much about you."  
  
"I'm sure you have," Katherine smirked, sitting up slowly. "And you are.?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Katherine," Annette hissed. "You know who I am, just as I know who, or should I say what, you are."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Annette," Katherine purred. "You shouldn't release your claws. You may get hurt in the process."  
  
Annette rolled her eyes, sighing theatrically. "What, pray tell, do you have on me? Anything you have pales in comparison to what I have in my possession."  
  
"Do you honestly think people will believe Sebastian Valmont's word over mine? Maybe if he was dead, but not alive," Katherine boredly said. "And, plus, everybody knows today's youth is *much* more interested in television."  
  
"What do you mean.?" Annette asked, worry starting to settle in.  
  
"Oh!" Katherine mocked Annette's earlier exclamation. "You mean there's something Sebastian hasn't told you?"  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
Smugly, Katherine walked to her closet and opened a secret compartment not even Sebastian knew about. Rummaging through it, pushing aside her emergency stash, she pulled out a video tape.  
  
"A while back, my mother had the whole entire place, with the exception of her and my bedroom, wired for cameras. Apparently, your boyfriend forgot this in the heat of the moment. Along with protection, I should say," Katherine announced. Annette made for the tape. Katherine quickly hid it behind her back. "Oops! I guess he did forget to tell you," Katherine apologetically said. "Or maybe not." she trailed off as Sebastian entered the room.  
  
"Hello Katherine," Sebastian greeted her coldly. He barely noticed the wince in her eyes.  
  
"Sebastian," Katherine's eyes barely blinked as Sebastian crossed the room and picked up Annette's hand. "You know, you really should tell your guests where the bathroom is. It's *rude* not to."  
  
"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked Annette, concern coloring his voice.  
  
"Aww.how sweet," Katherine mocked. "Isn't that what you whispered her the night you two 'made love'?"  
  
"That's personal, Katherine," Sebastian said. "I'd like that tape please."  
  
"My *life* is personal. I'd like the journal. Now," Katherine demanded. "And don't get funny with making copies."  
  
"Fine," Sebastian said, cutting Annette off before she could protest. "Shake on it."  
  
The two step-siblings shook on it.  
  
"Annette?" Sebastian asked, not taking his eyes away from Katherine. "The journal."  
  
"But.Sebastian," Annette protested.  
  
"NOW, damnit!" Sebastian barked.  
  
"Temper, temper, 'Bastian," Katherine smirked. With a pout, Annette rummaged through her oversized bag, pulling out the leather-bound journal, and handing it to Katherine, who took it with a smile. "Here," she carelessly said, tossing the tape to Sebastian. "Now go. Get the fuck out."  
  
"With pleasure," Sebastian said, grabbing Annette's hand and practically pulling her out of the room.  
  
Smugly, Katherine returned to her bed. "Ah, life is good."  
  
Katherine:  
  
Step one of my little plan has been a success. My life is secure, once again.  
  
Sebastian keeps on forgetting one little detail about me.  
  
Always make sure you have a back-up.  
  
And I know Sebastian keeps his word. Annette may not, but Sebastian.he does. 


	2. part two

Deny Me Author: Ashley K. Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them. AN: This is the sequel of 'Making An Intention.' The character, Monique, I first introduced there will be used, a lot, in this fic.  
  
Kathryn:  
  
Phase one of my plan is complete.  
  
My life is harder without Sebastian, however, once I'm through with them, he will be back.  
  
I guarantee it.  
  
Part Two:  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Sebastian angrily asked Annette. "Do you know what she's capable of?"  
  
Tears welled in Annette's eyes; he had never had taken that tone of voice with her. "I-I thought."  
  
"You didn't think, Annette. And that's the fucking problem!" Sebastian paced his room. Sitting down on his bed, heavily, he sighed. Suddenly he straightened. "Shit."  
  
"What is it?" Annette asked, worry crossing her features.  
  
"I never told her I wanted all copies of the tape," Sebastian said, wonder coloring his voice. "I cannot believe I was so stupid!"  
  
"She wouldn't.?" Annette looked at Sebastian.  
  
"She would."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lance?" Kathryn spoke into the phone. "It's me. Kathryn. I have something you will *love.* Uh-huh. I'll drop it off in an hour."  
  
Without another word, she dropped the phone in the cradle, smirking softly. With a start, she noticed Sebastian standing in her doorway. "What do you want now?"  
  
"I want that copy. And I want anything else," Sebastian demanded, his features blank.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kathryn stood. "Do you honestly think I give a fuck what, or who, you proclaim to love? Sebastian, I know you. And I know how much your declarations of love mean. I'm through with you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Come off it, Sebastian!" Kathryn exclaimed. "Your little school girl saved the letter you gave her, with the journal. I'm nothing but a bitchy alcoholic. You are nothing but a weakling. A loser."  
  
"You try to play so mean, Kathryn, but the first sign of rejection you run and hide. Lock yourself away in the Ice Princess."  
  
"At least I don't deny who I am. You on the other hand, do," Kathryn hissed. "Fuck you, Sebastian. Leave me alone."  
  
"You do the same."  
  
With that Sebastian left the room.  
  
If he would have turned, he would have seen the tears he wanted to. But he didn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine, Annette," Sebastian said into the phone. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you, too."  
  
"Well that was disgusting," Kathryn stated, walking through Sebastian's room, as if she owned the place.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"I can't say good-bye to my favorite brother?" Kathryn innocently asked.  
  
"What's going on.?" Sebastian warily asked.  
  
"You don't know?" Kathryn said, smiling beatifically. "My aunt Monique has invited me to spend the year with her. Mother and I both agree that it will be beneficial to me. I'm leaving in the morning."  
  
Crossing the small distance to Sebastian, Kathryn stopped when she was less than a foot away from him. Biting her lip, she looked up at him through heavy eyelashes. With a slow, deliberate move, she placed her hand on Sebastian's thigh. Moving slowly, she went to kiss him. She watched him the entire time.  
  
Sebastian closed his eyes, knowing he should push her away, but couldn't. Instead he moved towards her.  
  
And met up with air.  
  
"Good-bye Sebastian," Kathryn said from the door.  
  
Kathryn:  
  
Moving to France is phase two of my plan.  
  
You'll see why. 


	3. part three

Deny Me Author: Ashley K. Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them. AN: This is the sequel of 'Making An Intention.' The character, Monique, I first introduced there will be used, a lot, in this fic.  
  
Sebastian:  
  
I just heard some interesting news.  
  
My long-lost stepsister is finally returning home, after her year abroad. France did her well last time she visited. A part of me remembers that time with a smile. Another part scolds the first; Kathryn is no longer a part of me.  
  
Tiffani and my father have planned a welcome home party, for the night of her arrival. All of Manchester Prep has been invited, as well as some of Kathryn's relatives.  
  
This should be an.interesting night.  
  
Part Three:  
  
"Damnit Troy! I thought I told you to make sure the caterer's would be here on TIME!" Tiffani's unhappiness at her husband's ineptness echoed throughout the lavish Valmont-Merteuil townhouse. Servants all over the house started working faster than ever before. None wanted the Missus's wrath to be directed towards them. This was the highest paying job any of them had ever had, and, to be fired here was a career homicide.  
  
It didn't help that the young mistress was returning.  
  
"Tiffani, honey," Troy attempted to placate his wife, "I did call them. It's not my fault the mayor decided today would be the best day to start construction!"  
  
"Get him on the phone!" Tiffani ranted. "How dare he interfere with *our* party?! We fucking paid for his fucking campaign!"  
  
With a soft sigh, Sebastian rolled out of bed. He had planned on sleeping through the morning; the best method of avoiding Tiffani and, later on, Kathryn. Unfortunately, not even he could sleep through one of Tiffani's tantrums. Picking up his robe, Sebastian made his way into his bathroom.  
  
He stopped at the mirror and stared at the man reflected back at him. So much had changed, in a year. He and Annette's relationship was now very steady and very committed. While Annette expressed some fears about Kathryn's return, Sebastian felt confidant that they would be able to face anything Kathryn threw at them.  
  
Sebastian, himself, had become an honor student. Although nothing could pull his grades up from the previous years, his overall GPA was decent enough. Combine that with his outstanding SAT scores and his father's wealth and power, he was practically begged into the Ivy League school of his choice.  
  
Annette, on the other hand, was having difficulties getting into the college of her choice, which was anyone Sebastian was going to. While she did have the amount of extracurricular activities needed, neither her grades nor her test scores were up to Ivy League standards.  
  
Frowning, Sebastian, for the hundredth time, wondered why it was such a big deal for Annette to get into his school with him. It wasn't as if he was going to forget about her. He mentally shrugged, as he stepped into the waiting shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sebastian, where is she?" Annette whispered into her boyfriend's ear. They had been at the party for two or three hours and hadn't seen Kathryn yet.  
  
"Probably still getting ready, love," Sebastian said, smiling his hello to the family priest. He seriously doubted that, however, considering that he just heard, from Cecile, that she saw Kathryn.  
  
"Okay," Annette said, tugging at her dress. Sebastian frown his disapproval. While he was no longer quite as big of snob as before, he still got embarrassed by the fact that his girlfriend refused presents of expensive clothing or jewelry and choose, instead, to wear the same three dresses over and over again.  
  
Mingling with the crowd he had been a part of since birth, Sebastian didn't stop and talk to anyone, although some of Kathryn's old friends did try. None of the girls at Manchester really believed that he had changed; they all figured he kept it quieter.  
  
Suddenly a girl crossed his vision, and just as sudden, disappeared out of it. Turning his head, Sebastian looked for the girl, and found her, turned with her back to him, talking to some of the family's friends.  
  
Casually, Sebastian integrated himself with the group, unable to get a clear view of the girl's face. Just casually, she left, and Sebastian followed.  
  
Slightly amazed, Sebastian watched as she entered Kathryn's room. He followed. "You're not allowed in here." he started, trailing off as the girl turned to show him her face.  
  
Familiar emerald green eyes smirked at him, surrounded by waist-length honey-blonde hair. Gone was the ice-princess and in her place was somebody else. Instead of her trademark black, she was wearing a white beaded strapless dress that gently clung to curves. France had struck again. While the first time France brought a sinister elegance, this time just brought back elegance. None of Kathryn's trademark malice was apparent.  
  
"Hello, dear brother," Kathryn sweetly said. After a cursory glance, Sebastian didn't notice the crucifix anywhere. "How has your year been?"  
  
"What, with you in France, perfect. And your's?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"France was beautiful! And my aunt Monique.she is such an inspiration!" Kathryn raved on and on about France and her aunt. Sebastian looked skeptically at his step-sister.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you're fooling, Kathryn?" Sebastian softly, maliciously asked, grabbing onto her forearm.  
  
"Ow!" Kathryn exclaimed, wrenching her arm out of his grip. "I've changed, Sebastian. Do you honestly think that you're the only person in the world who can?"  
  
"You? Change?" Sebastian asked. Kathryn sighed and turned away from him. Sebastian grabbed her arm, again, and turned her towards him. "Don't turn away from me! What the hell is going on in your head?"  
  
If he wouldn't have been so shocked, Sebastian would have noticed the man in Kathryn's room. "Ahem," the stranger said, coldly.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Sebastian asked, as Kathryn, once again, wrenched her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"This is my fiancée," Kathryn said. "Nicholas, this is my step-brother I told you about, Sebastian."  
  
"A pleasure meeting you," Nicholas politely said. "Next time I see your hands on my fiancée, however." he trailed off, the thinly veiled threat apparent.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine," Sebastian said, smirking.  
  
"I was just coming up here to see if you were awake," Kathryn apologetically explained to Nicholas. "He's suffering, a little, from jet lag," she explained to Sebastian. "Mother and I both thought it would be for his own good to take a small nap before dinner."  
  
"I'm awake," Nicholas said, smiling at Kathryn, love and devotion shining through his eyes. "I was just going to go downstairs and find you, Kathryn."  
  
"I was getting worried," Kathryn confided, her own expression mirroring Nicholas's. Sebastian barely held a groan. "Come on, let's head downstairs," she suggested, holding her hand out for Nicholas's. "Are you coming?" she asked, over her shoulder, to Sebastian.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sebastian, is that Nicholas Giovanni with Kathryn?" Annette asked as the couple was being seated for dinner. Directly in front of them was Kathryn and Nicholas.  
  
"I don't know his last name, but it is a Nicholas," Sebastian replied. "He's Kathryn's fiancée."  
  
Looking at his own girlfriend, Sebastian noticed her face whiten. "What is it, Annette?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Annette promised, face still ashen.  
  
"Annette?" Nicholas asked, incredulously, "Is that you?"  
  
"You know her?" Kathryn asked him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nicholas and Annette both answered the question simultaneously. "Annette, don't lie!" Nicholas gently scolded her. "We were high school sweethearts, until I moved to New York, with my paternal grandfather, when my parents passed away."  
  
Sebastian glanced up at Kathryn, missing, by a second, the smirk that crossed her features. Instead all he saw was her own shocked expression.  
  
Sebastian:  
  
I don't think Kathryn would go that far.  
  
Would she? 


	4. part four

Deny Me Author: Ashley K. Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them. AN: This is the sequel of 'Making An Intention.' The character, Monique, I first introduced there will be used, a lot, in this fic.  
  
Annette:  
  
Oh my God. Nicholas was the first man I ever loved. I still do have feelings for him.  
  
Why, out of the billions of people on this Earth, did she have to meet him?  
  
Part Four:  
  
Crawling into bed, Kathryn smiled as Nicholas pulled her close to him. She inhaled the scent that was purely Nicholas as she snuggled closer yet. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, barely speaking.  
  
"I know," Kathryn answered, feeling Nicholas's sad smile. She refused to say 'I love you,' back. Nicholas didn't know why, but he didn't pry.  
  
Listening to his fiancée sleep, Nicholas remembered how they met..  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
"Bonjour, mademoiselle," Nicholas Giovanni suavely told the French looking girl. He was studying abroad this semester and was very lonely. France was nothing what he expected.  
  
"Bonjour, Mr. All-American," came the slightly mocking reply. Nicholas's jaw dropped on further inspection of the French girl. It couldn't possibly be.could it?  
  
"Kathryn Merteuil?" Nicholas asked, cautiously.  
  
"Who's asking?" Kathryn snapped as she reached into her purse for a cigarette, which he, out of habit grabbed from her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Nicholas Giovanni," he introduced himself. "And I'm saving your life."  
  
"Oh please," Kathryn waved it off. "Like I really need another commercial about the dangers of smoking. How do you know me?"  
  
"I'm being selfish, actually," Nicholas said. "I'm saving my own life. Second-hand smoke is a killer."  
  
"What. Ever," Kathryn annunciated the word. "How do you know me?"  
  
"I'm from New York. Who doesn't know of the infamous Kathryn Merteuil?"  
  
"Infamous?" Kathryn repeated.  
  
"You honestly don't think you can actually get away with sleeping with all those men and them *not* say anything, do you?" Nicholas retorted.  
  
"Fuck you," Kathryn said, getting up to leave. "This is exactly the shit I wanted to leave behind."  
  
Nicholas watched her walk away, his two sides in conflict. One the one hand, Kathryn did attract him. One the other.there was her reputation. He made up his mind. "Wait! Can I walk you back to your place?"  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
Kissing Kathryn's sleeping brow, Nicholas smiled at the memory. Things had progressed from that walk to Kathryn telling him all about her problems and the two of them working them out. She was no longer addicted to alcohol or cocaine. Their relationship was steady; she had never cheated on him.  
  
He frowned. Kathryn did tell him about Sebastian and her feelings towards him. The love she felt, the resentment she had felt because of his rejection, the promise she made to herself to get her revenge. But seeing the expression on her face when Sebastian was in the room.it scared him.  
  
And seeing Annette again also scared him.  
  
When he left Kansas there were a lot of issues unresolved between them. A lot of feelings that he had thought he put behind him resurfaced when he saw her. Nicholas frowned. Nothing was going to ruin his relationship with Kathryn.  
  
Nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kathryn stirred in her sleep, waking up. She smiled at Nicholas. The man who changed her life. Did she love him? Maybe. Did she trust him with her life? Definitely.  
  
When they met, she figured he would have been another one of her conquests, another man to have on her leash. Kathryn had never been wrong about a man, before Nicholas.  
  
It helped that he and Annette had had a past together.  
  
She told him she was through, getting her revenge on Sebastian. That she was just going to forgive and forget.  
  
Kathryn Merteuil did not forgive and forget.  
  
This would be her last scheme. And then she would happily settle down with the only man on this planet who trusted and loved her.  
  
Annette:  
  
I have to talk to him.  
  
Nicholas, I mean.  
  
He has to know what he's getting himself into. And I'm the perfect person to inform him.afterall.I did get Sebastian, a man who worshipped the ground Kathryn walked on, to see the truth, right? 


	5. part five

Deny Me Author: Ashley K. Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.  
  
Kathryn:  
  
The virgin bitch is planning something. I can see it in her eyes. While polite and courteous on the surface, something evil, vengeful is lurking beneath it.  
  
And Sebastian called me evil.  
  
Nicholas and I are announcing our wedding date tonight. Mother's ecstatic. Her daughter's marrying the lone son of the Giovanni fortune.  
  
Part Five:  
  
"Nicholas?" Annette sweetly asked. She already knew it was, the maids told her he was the only one out in the garden. She could spot her ex-boyfriend, however, even if she was blind. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. He turned, his friendly, open smile making her heart skip a beat. His serious brown eyes reflected the smile that crossed his much-photographed profile. *Focus, Annette. You love Sebastian. You're just doing Nicholas a favor.* "Can we talk? Somewhere private?"  
  
"Sure, Annette," Nicholas agreed, slightly worried by his ex-girlfriend's tone. "What's wrong, 'Nette?"  
  
"You should sit for this," Annette solemnly said, sitting down on a nearby bench. The Merteuil-Valmont household had beautiful roof-top garden. A small smile crossed her features as she remembered the many times she and Sebastian had kissed there. She inhaled, deeply. "Kathryn isn't what she seems. She's a cruel, heartless bitch."  
  
"Go on," Nicholas said, smile fading.  
  
"She's addicted to sex, drugs, and alcohol," Annette whispered. "She's never been faithful to anyone. Ever. She seems so perfect, so innocent, I know, but in reality, she's a psycho bitch."  
  
"Psycho bitch, huh?" Nicholas repeated, slowly, coldly. Annette watched, joy barely concealed, as Nicholas's normally happy features iced over with anger. "Annette, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes. Anything," Annette said.  
  
"When did you become a psychiatrist?" Nicholas spat out.  
  
"What do you mean.?" Annette asked, confused. This wasn't going how she planned it.  
  
"Yes, Kathryn *used* to be all those things you just called her, but she was never psycho, as you put it. If you had half a brain in your head, you would have tried to get to know her, instead of believing whatever *Sebastian* fed you. You disgust me, Annette. Stay away from me, stay away from Kathryn. Got it?" Nicholas quietly, dangerously threatened. "Nice talking to you, Annette." Nicholas stood up and stalked out of the gardens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You will *not* believe what just happened!" Nicholas fumed to a lounging Kathryn.  
  
"What, honey?" Kathryn asked, holding her hand out for his. He sighed as he sat down. She gently rubbed his shoulders, paying special attention to the back of his neck; the place she knew drove him crazy. It drove her crazy that he refused to have sex with her, until they were married.  
  
"Annette just tried to get me to turn on you," Nicholas said, softly, body moving towards his fiancée.  
  
"Oh," Kathryn simply said, bending over him and kissing him soundly on the lips. "You didn't believe anything she said, did you?" She asked, breaking the kiss.  
  
"No, beloved," Nicholas smiled. "All she tried to do, actually, was warn me about those bad girl habits you used to have."  
  
"Used to," Kathryn agreed. "Until I found you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who does she think she is?! Waltzes back here after a year.engaged! To my ex-man!" Annette screeched into the phone. "Of COURSE I want you to do something! I don't care! Anything. This goody-goody act she's got going has to just be that! An act! Find something NEW about her! And find it NOW!"  
  
With that Annette slammed the phone down.  
  
"Sebastian?" She sweetly called out. "Where are you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mrs. Valmont?" Nicholas asked, over dinner. Annette kept shooting Kathryn death looks when nobody was watching. Kathryn serenely smiled them off. Sebastian sat across from her, never making eye contact. Kathryn jumped, slightly, as Nicholas reached for her hand. "As you know, I have asked for Kathryn's hand in marriage. Well, we feel like we should set a date. Kathryn and I have agreed to August 20. We would like to have our wedding at my family's estate in the country."  
  
"Oh my, this is wonderful news!" Tiffani exclaimed, "And, please, call me Tiffani."  
  
"Congratulations, Kathryn, Nicholas," Troy said, raising his wine glass. "To Kathryn and Nicholas. May they have a wonderful life together."  
  
"To Kathryn and Nicholas," everybody toasted.  
  
"May they have children just like Kathryn," Sebastian added, smirking slightly, noticing how Nicholas tensed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the fuck was that all about?" Kathryn hissed as she barged into Sebastian's room. Nicholas was visiting some of his friends from school, and Kathryn, wanting to speak to Sebastian, said she wasn't feeling very well.  
  
"Tsk, tsk," Sebastian mockingly scolded, "Such language. What would Nicholas say about that?"  
  
"Fuck you, Sebastian. I know all about your girlfriend's little plan to ruin things for me. Well listen very carefully, Sebastian," Kathryn spat out, pacing the length of Sebastian's room. "Nicholas is the best thing that has every happened to me. You do anything to mess things up for me and I promise I will make your life a living hell."  
  
"Shut up, Kathryn. I'm sick of your idle threats," Sebastian lazily said, standing up from behind his desk and walking towards her. Without warning he kissed her. Hard. To his surprise, she returned the kiss, with equal passion. "Welcome back, sis."  
  
Disgustedly, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Remember what I said, 'Bastian."  
  
Kathryn:  
  
How dare he! He kissed *me.* That disgusting little prick. What the hell was I thinking, anyway, going in there to talk to him. I should have known better.  
  
Asshole.  
  
Although.I wonder.  
  
Who am I madder at?  
  
Him, for having the nerve to kiss me. Or myself, for kissing him back. And liking it? 


	6. part six

Deny Me Author: Ashley K. Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.  
  
Sebastian:  
  
I have no idea what is going on in my head. Damnit, she didn't even *do* anything and here I am, falling back into old habits.  
  
I'm reverting back to my old self.  
  
And I'm not sure if I want to stop it.  
  
Part Six:  
  
"Hello, Sebastian," a sultry, familiar voice purred from behind him. Sebastian turned, hoping that it wasn't her, knowing that it was. A deceptively innocent woman stood in his doorway, clad in a pair of blue jeans and a button-down shirt stood Danielle Sherman.  
  
"Danielle," Sebastian greeted her.  
  
"What? No kiss?" Danielle's innocent façade faded with her sinister smile. "I cannot believe you, Valmont."  
  
"What did I do now?" Sebastian asked, bored. The two had kept contact over the years, nothing serious, just a couple letters and phone calls. Routine things, actually. Sebastian, when he met Annette, broke all contact, however, not wanting to be reminded of his previous disaster with love.  
  
"The little virgin?" Danielle replied, arching an eyebrow. "I have news for you, Sebastian. Appearances can be deceiving."  
  
"You would know first hand," Sebastian retorted.  
  
"I got an interesting phone call last night," Danielle continued, as if Sebastian hadn't interrupted. "From Goldilocks. Wanna hear it?"  
  
"Not really," Sebastian said, knowing Danielle would tell him anyway. From out of nowhere Danielle produced a tape player. Hitting 'play,' Annette's voice screeched out.  
  
"Who does she think she is?! Waltzes back here after a year.engaged! To my ex-man!"  
  
"Do you want me to do something about it?" Danielle's sweet voice came out.  
  
"Of COURSE I want you to do something! I don't care! Anything. This goody- goody act she's got going has to just be that! An act! Find something NEW about her! And find it NOW!"  
  
"Okay, okay, Annette, I'll find something out," Danielle's voice said. Then there was a click, obviously the phone being hung up.  
  
"It would appear you picked up a couple new friends," Sebastian dryly said. It didn't shock him that Annette was trying to get revenge on Kathryn. Nor did it surprise him the venom in her voice. Not too long ago, Annette, fueled by jealousy and suspicion, confronted him, saying all types of inane things. Such as him cheating on her. Such as he being a useless bastard. So on and so forth. It all ended with her punching him.  
  
But she apologized and explained her mental history with him. Before her father and her moved to New York, she had been diagnosed with bipolar disease. As long as she took her medicine and went to her therapist, she was fine. Sebastian couldn't leave her after she told him; he was her best and only friend.  
  
"You could say that. My career forces me to," Danielle agreed, watching Sebastian's every feature. She knew that he already knew about Annette's mental problems.  
  
"Yeah, I guess prostitution does that for you," Sebastian glibly retorted.  
  
"Fuck you, Sebastian," Danielle exploded. "I'm a PI, and you know it! If this is all I get for being a concerned friend, I'm sorry I tried."  
  
"Danielle, I don't know what Annette's attempting to do. However, I will do everything in my power to stop her," Sebastian calmly said.  
  
Danielle looked worried. "Sebastian, I don't think you have any idea what she is capable of."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kathryn was sitting at her vanity table, brushing her waist-length hair. "What are you doing here?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I called her, just before I came here. I told her that I hadn't found anything new about Kathryn, just stories from last year," Danielle explained. "Annette got quite upset with me, when I told her that. She said that."  
  
"What did she say?" Sebastian asked, when Danielle trailed off, appearing unsure for the first time.  
  
"That she was going to 'teach the little cunt a lesson,'" Danielle rushed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You think you can fool everybody, don't you?" Annette hissed out, walking closer to Kathryn. "Fucking with Sebastian's head, attempting to break us up, attempting to *blackmail* us.the list goes on and on."  
  
"This is about Nicholas, isn't Annette?" Kathryn said, standing up.  
  
"He was *mine* first. I don't appreciate people, namely you, playing with what's mine," Annette said, stopping a couple feet away from Kathryn.  
  
"Sebastian was mine first. And you don't see me going nuts on you, now do you?" Kathryn asked, worry setting in, but covering it efficiently.  
  
"Was it just my imagination or did you not try to blackmail us?" Annette sinisterly asked.  
  
"You were going to expose me. I did what I had to. Sebastian understood," Kathryn smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It drives her nuts; knowing that you loved Kathryn," Danielle explained. "I did a little research on her. It seems that she's truly nuts. She's not bipolar. She's a schizophrenic with aggressive tendencies. Apparently she clings onto whoever she 'loves' at the time and attempts to control his every moment. From what he wears to who he is friends with.  
  
"I can't help but notice the Abercrombie and Fitch look you've got going on. And when was the last time you saw Blaine?"  
  
"It's not like that," Sebastian said, unsteadily.  
  
"Nicholas's girlfriend, before Annette, was found brutally beaten. She's been in a coma for four years now," Danielle simply said. "And now she has you. Who was the person you loved before Annette?"  
  
"Kathryn." Sebastian said, trailing off as he remembered countless times when Annette would just casually bring up Kathryn, asking her weaknesses. The times when Annette would buy him new clothing, new cologne, new literature. The times when Blaine was supposed to call or come over and Annette would tell him that Blaine had to cancel for some reason or another.  
  
"And, by the way, I kept on writing you, even when you stopped," Danielle simply told him. "And I'm pretty sure that Kathryn would have written you from Paris, even if she hated you. You know she loves to have the last word."  
  
"Shit!" Sebastian said, running out of the room. Annette had told him that she was going to talk to Kathryn and attempt to make peace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sebastian burst into Kathryn's room and was shocked by the scene he saw. Kathryn, reeling from one of Annette's punches, had been thrown into an end- table. Her nose was bleeding and her left had started to swell. Annette stood there, surprised at Sebastian's abrupt arrival. Sebastian noted the deep scratch on Annette's cheek and silently cheered Kathryn on. "Kathryn!" he cried out. She didn't move. Kneeling next to her, he checked her pulse, it was steady. "What did you do Annette?"  
  
"Nothing!" Annette exclaimed. "She came after me, Sebastian! I was just defending myself! See?" she asked, pointing to her cheek. "She hit me first!"  
  
Moaning, Kathryn started to come to. Sebastian exhaled, relived. "Kathryn, what happened?"  
  
"Sebastian?" Kathryn asked, blinking rapidly. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in your room, Kathryn," Sebastian gently told her.  
  
"Why are you babying her?" Annette asked. "She attacked me!"  
  
"That's not true," Kathryn weakly said. "She came into my room and started accusing me of trying to keep you two apart. Then she jumped me. I struck her only in self-defense.but she was so full of rage.I couldn't stop her," Kathryn said, starting to cry softly. "I was so scared!"  
  
"She's lying!" Annette screeched.  
  
"Do you want me to call the police?" Danielle asked from the doorway. "Do you want to press charges?"  
  
"Yes, Danielle," Kathryn said, struggling to stand. "I do."  
  
"You lying bitch! I cannot believe you're buying her bull shit, Sebatian! Don't you love me?" Annette pleaded.  
  
"I don't even know you," Sebastian sadly said.  
  
"The police are on their way," Danielle announced. Annette heard this and attempted to leave. Danielle easily caught her. "Sorry, Annette. I couldn't let you hurt my friends."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The police came and went, taking a hysterical Annette with them. They had taken Kathryn's statement and took pictures of her injuries, to use as evidence. The detective assigned to the case knew it would be an open and shut case; it was obvious, through Annette's background and Kathryn's viability, that Annette Hardgrove would be either sent to prison or committed. His bet was the finest mental institution Daddy could afford.  
  
"You okay," Danielle asked her friend.  
  
"Now I am," Kathryn said. "It's done."  
  
Both shared an equally cruel smile.  
  
Sebastian:  
  
I can't believe it. The one person I sacrificed everything turned out to be a psychopath.  
  
And she could have killed Kathryn in the process, due to my own blindness.  
  
While it shouldn't have happened, I'm glad it did. Now I realize how much Kathryn actually means to me..seeing her lying there, so still and bleeding, almost killed me from fear. I love her.  
  
And I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back. 


	7. part seven

Deny Me Author: Ashley K. Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.  
  
Kathryn:  
  
No way was it *that*easy.  
  
I mean, I know that men are idiots when it comes to women, but.c'mon. This is Sebastian. He's not supposed to be this gullible!  
  
I did some research into Annette, when I was in France. Monique helped me out. She told me that everybody's appearances could be deceiving, not just mine. With a little hinting and a lot of introductions, Monique allowed the perfect information to fall into my lap.  
  
Annette is bipolar. I just had to find a way to make her mental illness a little worse.  
  
It's amazing what you can find out on the internet these days.  
  
Part Seven:  
  
Nicholas ran up the stairs. He had just gotten news of his fiancée's attack. Cursing under his breath, he took the stairs two at a time. "Kathryn!" He cried, barging into the room. His stomach fell at her bruised face. "What happen, love?"  
  
Kathryn took a shuddering breath. "Annette.she went crazy on me!"  
  
Climbing into her bed, Nicholas held his fiancée close, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, baby."  
  
Cuddling closer, Kathryn smirked. Everything was right in her world again. Sebastian, once again, wanted her. She had everything. And, her former enemy, had nothing. Life was good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sebastian paced his room. Annette was in her father's custody, to be sent to a mental institution in Kansas within the next week. He smiled. His father's lawyer's were still the best money could buy.  
  
Now that Annette was gone, and his eyes were opened, Sebastian knew what he had to do. He had to get Kathryn back. A challenge that would prove formidable.  
  
He smiled. Sebastian hadn't had a good challenge in over a year. "This will be my best challenge ever," he murmured to himself.  
  
Picking up the phone, he dialed the only person he knew would be able to help him out.  
  
"Hello? Blaine?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Danielle picked her head up from the bed in the guest bedroom. Kathryn invited her to spend the night, on account of the fact that she lived three hours away. Both decided that having Danielle tell Sebastian the 'news' in person would be a lot more viable.  
  
Kathryn smiled her hello at her equal. Not her friend, not by any chance. Neither trusted the other not to turn on them. But both had information on the other that kept them from turning on each other. So their 'friendship' was based on the fact that they were at a stalemate. "I do believe our Sebastian is trying something."  
  
Arching an eyebrow, Danielle smiled. "Would you expect anything less of him?"  
  
"No." Kathryn trailed off, deep in thoughts. "However," she said, picking up where she left off. "I wouldn't put it past him to try to break Nicholas and I up. That is something I cannot allow."  
  
"Having your cake and eating it too?" Danielle asked, a mocking grin crossing her features.  
  
"Damned right," Kathryn answered. "Do you really think that I'd let a catch like Nicky-poo get away?"  
  
"True, true," Danielle answered, plotting in her head. "Well.what do you want to do about this new and interesting development?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nicholas frowned in concentration as he started playing the Counting Crows song, "Colorblind," on the Merteuil family piano. The haunting music flowed throughout the chic townhouse. Sebastian was drawn to it, thinking that it would be Kathryn on the keys. He quickly hid his disappointment, on seeing it was Nicholas.  
  
Sebastian stood in the doorway, watching his step-sister's fiancée play. Nicholas was completely Kathryn's type. Tall, dark, and handsome without a clue in his body about his girlfriend. That would change, if Sebastian had any say in it.  
  
Nicholas finished the piece, and Sebastian clapped. "Very nice, Nicholas."  
  
"Thank you," Nicholas answered, wary of the blonde man. "How's Annette?" he pointedly asked.  
  
'Touché,' Sebastian thought. 'Maybe this one actually has a brain in his head.' "En route to the finest mental institution in Kansas," Sebastian answered. "And my Kathryn?"  
  
"Resting," Nicholas said, glossing over the possessive 'my' in front of her name. "After all the day's activities she was a little tired."  
  
"I can imagine," Sebastian said. "All that physical exercise after being celibate for so long."  
  
"What are you hinting at, Valmont?" Nicholas spat out.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Sebastian off-handedly said. "I feel a little bad, however."  
  
"About.?" Nicholas asked.  
  
"I really shouldn't. It's not my place to say," Sebastian said, smirking. "Well, I'll tell you anyway. Annette got a little jealous. I mean, wouldn't you? Seeing your lover in the arms of another?"  
  
With that last innuendo, Sebastian strolled out of the room. Silently, he counted down the seconds. 'Three.Two.One.' He smirked as he heard Nicholas knocking on Kathryn's door, calling out her name.  
  
"Mission accomplished," Sebastian said, as he laid down onto his bed. Annette had told him that Nicholas already knew all about Kathryn's shady past. Sebastian and Blaine had decided that there was no use in beating a dead horse. Therefore, they found a new way to hint at Kathryn's infidelities.  
  
Kathryn:  
  
That little shithead. What the fuck is he trying to do?  
  
Tell Nicholas that Annette caught us in bed. Fuck.  
  
I was able to placate the stupid dumbass, but I can tell he doesn't completely trust me. Damnit. 


	8. part eight

Deny Me Author: Ashley K. Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.  
  
Blaine:  
  
I've always like Valmont and Kathryn. Kathryn, actually, had introduced Sebastian and I. I doubt that she thought we would have become such good friends; especially since, as far as I can tell, Sebastian is a bit homophobic.  
  
I do not, however, like Annette nor do I like that Nicholas character. They are both too full of good intentions for my liking.  
  
No, when Kathryn, and then Sebastian, asked me for help in 'getting revenge' I jumped at the chance. My friends were coming back to me.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
Kathryn, for her part, seems to have truly changed. Unless she's going through somebody else, she is no longer 'powdering her nose,' to put it delicately. With the exception of her last scheme, she has genuinely seemed to have changed.  
  
Luckily, for me, my best customer's step-brother seems damned capable of bringing her back.  
  
Part Eight  
  
Nicholas frowned at the sight he saw outside. His beloved had been sitting there, reading some magazine, when Sebastian approached her. He watched as Kathryn's elegant face look up and her beautiful mouth turn down into a frown as her step-brother sat down next to her.  
  
He pulled up a heavy red leather chair next to the window and watched what would happen next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are the fuck do you think you are doing?" Kathryn asked, her eyes already staring at the pictures in the magazine. Her body, however, could sense every movement he made. She tensed as she felt him shift closer.  
  
"I'm just talking to my dear sister," Sebastian said, smirking slightly, as he adjusted his expensive sunglasses. "Is there a problem with that?"  
  
Looking up at him again, her green eyes flashing with anger and malice, Kathryn's frown turned into a scowl. "Yes, there is 'dear brother.' When you tell my fiancée, the man who I actually do love, that we've been fucking, there's a huge problem."  
  
Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. Kathryn glared at him, but amusement had found its way into her usually unreadable eyes.  
  
"Was it worth it?" Kathryn asked simply.  
  
"Was what?" Sebastian asked, a huge smile still on his face.  
  
"All that planning to get to Nicholas?"  
  
Considering this, Sebastian's smile faded. "Well, it depends on how you look at it. It didn't break you two apart, like I had hoped, but it did put the slightest spark of insecurity in your relationship."  
  
Stunned by his sincere answer, Kathryn was silent for a moment. "What are you talking about? Nicholas trusts me with his life."  
  
"Maybe his life, but not his heart," Sebastian answered. "Look at the house; he's spying. And we've been sitting here for what? Five minutes? Laughing and smiling."  
  
She didn't have to look; she knew he was telling the truth. "Damn you," she hissed, standing up and stalking to the house. "Leave me alone, already!" she called, over her shoulder.  
  
"Not likely," Sebastian answered, grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Enjoying the view?" Kathryn purred from the doorway. Nicholas looked up from the book he had hastily grabbed when he saw Kathryn stalking into the house.  
  
"Not really. I've been enthralled by this book," Nicholas distractedly said, holding up the book.  
  
Quirking up an eyebrow, Kathryn coldly laughed. "That book?" she asked. "Roses: How to Cultivate Your Own," she said, picking the book out of Nicholas's hands. "I didn't know you were gay."  
  
"What were you two talking about?" Nicholas asked all pretense of reading gone. Kathryn smiled sincerely down at him. That was one of the reasons why she loved him so much. He always knew when he was caught and never played games with her.  
  
"You," Kathryn answered, truthfully. "How he tried to break us apart by telling you that *lie,*" Kathryn put a slight stress on the word 'lie,' "and how he made you insecure about...us."  
  
Stunned into silence, Nicholas sat there. "I do love you," he said.  
  
"I know," Kathryn answered.  
  
"Why won't you tell me you love me?" Nicholas asked. "We're getting married in a couple months. I know you do."  
  
Biting her lip, Kathryn hesitated.  
  
Her hesitation, for the first time in their relationship, upset Nicholas. "Fine. You'll tell me you loved Sebastian with all your heart, that he was your equal, but you won't tell me, your *fiancée* that you love me?" He stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kathryn called out, cursing the little girl-lost tone her voice had.  
  
"Out. I'll be back," he shortly said, before shutting the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bored, Kathryn flipped through the channels. It was a Saturday night and what was she doing? Sitting at home watching television. "God, when did I become such a loser?" she asked herself, but without any real feeling behind it.  
  
Nicholas had helped her get into a drug therapy clinic and, with his support; she was able to get rid of her 'toxic' friends. Rolling her eyes, Kathryn remembered the hell that was withdrawal.  
  
But she was able to do it. Kathryn was clean and had been so for six months now. She wasn't going to lie and say that she never had the urge to take a line or six, but the desire to do so was, slowly, going away.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
Eyes lighting up, Kathryn smiled. "Come in," she called out, turning off the television and going to greet her guest. "Blaine!"  
  
"Kathryn," Blaine answered, smiling at his favorite customer. "I like the look. Very...mature."  
  
"How very faggish of you to comment," Kathryn teased back. She reveled in how nice it was to quip with her friend. "You lost? Looking for Sebastian's room? Its just down the hall, but I'm sure you already know that."  
  
"Nah, Valmont already has a stick up his ass," Blaine answered. "So, what's this I hear about Kathryn the Great no longer being my best girl?"  
  
Stiffening, Kathryn's smile faded. "Don't even try, Blaine," Kathryn warned. "I'm through."  
  
"That's fine. Hell, I'm proud of you. I wish I could be that strong," Blaine congratulated her.  
  
"All it takes is the right man," Kathryn smiled again, getting a dreamy look on her face. It took all Blaine had not to slap her a couple times.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't mind if I..." Blaine trailed off, pretending to be snorting a bump.  
  
"No, not at all," Kathryn said, eyes fixated on the white powder Blaine produced out of his jacket. Her body called out for it. Every fiber of her being wanted just a little.  
  
"You sure I can't interest you?" Blaine asked, after he took his bump.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Old times sake, Kat," Blaine pleaded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Smiling to himself, Sebastian quietly started taking pictures, even as Kathryn got more and more strung out.  
  
"Perfect little angel? I think not."  
  
Blaine:  
  
And the Oscar goes to...me. 


End file.
